Tunnel of Love
by sully vann
Summary: Chloe shuts her daughter’s door halfway because she’s scared of the dark. But why is her door closed all the way?


tunnel of love  
  
rated pg-13  
  
chloe/clark, A/U, no spoilers  
  
Summary: Chloe shuts her daughter's door halfway because she's scared of the dark. But why is she closing her door all the way?  
  
  
  
"Momma? Tell me the story---you know--- the one I like." A young brown haired girl asked from her bed.  
  
"The one about Daddy and me?" The older blonde asked, looking down at her daughter. She loved seeing her face and how it was such a perfect mix of her husband and her.  
  
"That one! Yeah!" The girl cried out, snuggling deeper under her covers in anticipation.  
  
"Well, it started at the county fair, you know that---"  
  
*  
  
"Ok, guys, we have an hour and then I'm home. I have a history paper due tomorrow, and so do both of you. As the most responsible one here, I'm making it my mission to get you home on time." 16-year-old Chloe told her friends as they stepped out of Clark's truck.  
  
"Thanks Chloe, you're a real pal." Pete retorted sarcastically.  
  
"Where too first, guys?" Clark asked, smiling at his two closest friends.  
  
"Cotton candy, cotton candy, did I mention cotton CANDY?" Chloe cried, barreling towards a vender.  
  
"How about rides first, THEN food that could possible come up again within the next hour?" Clark suggested, earning agreement from both.  
  
"Rooooolllllller coster!" Chloe and Pete grinned at each other as they headed towards the mini roller coaster, laughing at Clark's obvious tense should. Clark really hated heights.  
  
*  
  
"Honey, are you sure you want to hear this story? We could read one of the books you got from Aunt Lana for Christmas---" Chloe started, but her daughter interrupted, a trait she obviously got from her mom's chromosomes.  
  
  
  
"No! I like this story! Keep goin', Momma!"  
  
Chloe grinned at her child persistence and continued the story.  
  
*  
  
"One more time on the Teacup before we leave?" Chloe asked, fishing money out of her purse to pay for her cotton candy.  
  
"What about the Tunnel of Looooove?" Pete teased, getting a death look from Chloe.  
  
"You won't hurl on that ride, Chloe." Clark said, steering Chloe and Pete towards the large tunnel.  
  
"And neither will I---" Clark muttered to himself, getting queasy just thinking about that roller coaster they had to ride again and again.  
  
"Two per boat, you three." The ticket-taker said as the trio tried to fit on the ugly swan-type seat.  
  
"Chlo, you can ride with Clark and then ride with me, 'kay?" Pete said, stepping back.  
  
Chloe nodded happily in her cotton candy-induced haze.  
  
*  
  
"Kesa, you know what happens next and it's getting late. Let's get you tucked in." Chloe said as her only child pouted.  
  
"Daddy and Momma, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I---"  
  
"That's enough, young lady!" A voice boomed from the doorway.  
  
"Daddy!" The little cried, reaching to get out of bed, but having her mom pull her back.  
  
"Nice try, little one. Daddy can come to you." Chloe said in lieu of daughter's tricks. "Come on, Clark, she's got school tomorrow." Chloe chided the man in a dark suit and red tie as he came closer.  
  
"Night, little one. Sweet dreams." He said as he leaned down to peck her on the forehead.  
  
"Have a good sleep, ok, Kesa?" Chloe said as she tucked the comforter snugly against her and kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Nighty night, Momma; Daddy!" The young brunette said as the couple stepped out and left the door cracked open.  
  
"Have I ever told you how lucky I am you took that first ride with me down the Tunnel and not Pete? Who knows what kind of crazy kisses he'd given you to win you over." Clark said as he slid his arm around his wife's waist.  
  
"Not the kind you can---" Chloe said, drifting away from him and down the hall towards their room.  
  
"I like the way you think, Sullivan." Clark said, catching up with her.  
  
"And I like you in bed. C'mon, Kent." Chloe grinned as Clark stepped into the bedroom and shut the door all the way.  
  
-end 


End file.
